SWOG 9509: This is a multi-institutional phase III study. The impact of chemotherapy on nonresectable NSCLC has been marginal. There is good evidence from several international studies that both the combination of vinorelbine/cisplatin and paclitaxel/carboplatin have activity and improve survival. Although the ideal administration schedule for either regimen is still controversial they are compared in one randomized trial in order to define a better standard regimen for this disease. The endpoints are survival, progression free survival, toxicity and tumor response rate. It is anticipated that approximately 5-7 patients will be enrolled locally.